The present disclosure relates to an image reading device configured to emit light to a document sheet on a contact plate, and generate image data based on reflected light, and to an image forming apparatus.
In image reading devices, a contact plate may be electrostatically charged by being friction charged when it comes in contact with a document sheet or a cover. As a measure to prevent this, a conductive film may be contacted with the contact plate while the conductive film is grounded.